Issue 147: The Sand MiniWorld
The Sand MiniWorld is the one-hundred and forty-seventh issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Plot The Winx are on Gardenia beach. Stella decides to bomb dive into the ocean but ends up landing on sand where the ocean should be, and asks if someone has cast a spell on it. Tecna says the water has been absorbed and, with her phone, detects a strong magic energy in the sand coming from somewhere very far away. Flora suggests the energy may be coming from a different dimension. In order to discover the source of the problem, Bloom has the Winx and herself transform into Tynix fairies to investigate. Upon transforming, the Winx find themselves in a world with an ocean, and Tecna concludes that the dimension they are in has absorbed all the water from Gardenia’s beach. Just then, Bloom hears a call from below asking for help. This call is coming from sand creatures floating above water, and the structure they are floating on is about to sink. Tecna casts a levitation spell on the creatures and their structure, saving them. The creatures are amazed by Tecna’s spell. Tecna tells the Winx that she will not be able to maintain the spell for much longer, so Flora manifests some acquatic plants for the creatures to walk on. The creatures walk on the plants to and safely get to a nearby island. One of the creatures thanks the Winx. A creature steps on the sand and another creature rises up from the spot, telling him to watch where he walks as this is his home, or at least it used to be before the tide rolled in. Upon hearing this, Bloom offers him the Winx’s help to rebuild, but he says this is impossible as there is not enough sand. Flora says that she will ask some small friends of hers to bring some, and she summons some crabs from underwater who begin to reconstruct houses of sand, much to the amazement of the creatures. The creatures ask how this was done and who they are. Stella introduces herself and her comrades as “the Winx”. Bloom says that they are fairies from Earth and that the ocean belongs to their world. The creatures say they want to know how to return it. One creature suggests that the Winx go to their king as he will know how to help them. At the kings’s palace, the king order the guards to arrest the Winx as they are to blame for their world’s disaster. Bloom rebuts and tells the king that they are here to help him. The king says that if this is the case to give them back their precious crystal, but Bloom does not know what crystal he is talking about. The king tells her to stop pretending or be locked in the castle forever. As the king calls for justice, a creature walks in and says she has been hiding the truth from the king out of fear, but she cannot continue at the expense of the Winx as they are innocent. The king demands and explanation and she pleads for the king to believe she has used the magic crystal in good faith. She says that the kingdom has always had a huge desert and that she only wanted to donate water to the land. Thanks to the magic of the crystal, their land was given water, but she was not succeful in controlling the magic of the crystal. The creature blames herself for having brought catastrophe to her world, but Bloom says that there is still hope. Stella says that the Winx can use their magic energy to cancel the crystal’s enchantment. The creature says this is impossible as the crystal is now possessed by the Soldiers of the Ancient Dunes, magical creatures creates who awaken when those of earthen seas enter the Sand MiniWorld. Stella suggests there may be a way to convey the soldiers to give her the crystal, but the creature says they are very aggressive and only the Winx can retrieve the crystal. Above the seas, the Winx now battle the soldiers for the crystal. During the battle, Tecna says that even if they beat the soldiers they still have no way of finding the crystal. Bloom then comes up with the idea to heat the sand to a high temperature. Bloom blasts the soldiers with heat and they turn into glass, making the statues. Tecna then locates the magic crystal on the ground. Back at the castle, the king thanks the Winx for restoring equilibrium in the crystal and saving his kingdom. Bloom reports that water has returned on Earth. In return for saving the kingdom, Bloom and Flora ask that the creature who used the crystal be forgiven as she only had love in her heart when using the crystal. Bloom says that there is a surprise outside now that the crystal has been restored; an oasis that will ensure the Sand MiniWorld’s supply of water. Spells Used None. Mistakes None. Debuts *Sand MiniWorld *Soldiers of the Ancient Dunes Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Musa **Flora **Tecna *Sand MiniWorld King *Sand MiniWorld citizens *Soldiers of the Ancient Dunes Trivia Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Tynix